Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{2}{5} \times 4\dfrac{1}{2} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{22}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{2}$ $ = \dfrac{22 \times 9}{5 \times 2}$ $ = \dfrac{198}{10}$ $ = \dfrac{99}{5}$ $ = 19 \dfrac{4}{5}$